Right Decision
by Tora Frost
Summary: Who would have thought that Sosuke Aizen had a little sister? Well, no one. And to think that she's here in Namimori only made things more complicated. Now to prove Ulquiorra's loyalty, Aizen assigns him the task to bring her back to him, but what happens if a certain black-haired boy interferes? [Schiffer x OC x Hibari]


Chapter 1:

Meeting Dame-Tsuna!

* * *

><p>A girl with chocolate-brown hair paired with chocolate brown eyes walked through the streets of Namimori, quietly. While walking, she saw a brown-haired boy running, <strong>in his boxers! <strong>The girl closed and hide her eyes while the naked-boy, passed her,

"REBORN!" the boy shouted with a flame in his forehead. _Why does he have a flame in his forehead? Isn't he burning? _The girl thought. Then another weird thing came, a baby in a suit, suddenly approached her and **it talked! **Babies don't talk you know unless they're smart enough.

"Ciaossu!" it said. How weird but also cute^^ The girl then bowed her head,

"Hi there, baby. What are you doing here? Are you lost?" the girl asked. That's the first question that came to her. Of course, what would you do if you saw a baby? Of course, you'll do the same thing. Ask if they're lost and help them come back. Unless if you're a bad person, ready to kidnap them.

"Actually, no" _**Oh my! It respond! **__'Do babies already talk in a very young age?' Answer, NO!. _She was so shocked to answer. Then, the brown-haired boy that was a while ago running in his boxers, suddenly approached them. He doesn't look like a monster anymore though, unlike a while ago. Suddenly she shouted and again, closed her eyes,

"Gyaah! Will you please wear something?" the girl shouted. Of course you'll also think that the boy was a pervert. When the boy noticed that he was naked and only on his boxers, he suddenly squealed,

"Reborn! Get me something to wear! I already told you don't shoot me with the Dying Will!" he whined and shouted on the baby. Suddenly the baby kicked him square on the face! _'Ow, that's gonna hurt' _she thought.

"Shut Up, Dame-Tsuna!" the baby said while he landed gracefully on the ground after kicking the "Dame-Tsuna" boy. _So, Dame-Tsuna was his name. _

"Itai, itai" the "Dame-Tsuna" said as he massaged his forehead. Suddenly, he blushed when he saw a girl in front of him. Of course, you will also be embarrassed if you're a boy and a girl saw you being kicked by a little and small baby, especially if the girl was pretty and cute. _'Wait, what?' _ He brushed off the thought and approached the girl,

"A-noo, I'm sorry awhile ago" he said as he scratched his head. Now, the girl found him a little cute.

"Don't worry about that, Dame-Tsuna!" the girl said that made the "Dame-Tsuna" blush and twitch a little,

"M-my name's not 'Dame-Tsuna'!" he shouted while blushing. The girl laughed a little. Reborn suddenly interrupted him and kicked the back if his head.

"I'm sorry. He's just really noisy" Reborn apologize or, more like explain. 'Dame-Tsuna' was now on the ground. He looks like unconscious.

"I have to bring him now at his home. Dame-Tsuna! Stand up" the baby ordered as he kicked the side of his head to make sure that he really is unconscious. _'You can't order someone who's unconscious, you know' _The girl sighed and then suddenly approached 'Dame-Tsuna' and lifted up his arms and placed them at her shoulders. She supported his body as she lifted him up,

"I guess I have no choice but to help you, Baby" the smiled as she carried the boy. Reborn smirked. "Sure"

* * *

><p>While walking the to 'Dame-Tsuna's home, Reborn asked the girl some questions,<p>

"Where do you live anyway?" It's also the first time Reborn saw this girl in the neighborhood. Maybe she doesn't live here at all. Maybe she just passed by.

"I live in a far away place" she muttered that made Reborn curious.

"Why are you here?" Reborn asked again. If she doesn't live here, why was she here in the first place?

"I came here to visit someone" she smiled. Reborn thought again. Before he could ask her another thing, Tsuna's mother or let's just say, Nana, approached them,

"Reborn-kun! What are you doing here? I thought Tsuna and you were playing?" she asked.

"Tsuna's tired, mama" he then pointed Tsuna on the back of the girl.

"Oh my! I'm very sorry!" Nana exclaimed. She's surprised that a girl can even carry her son like that. Well, Tsuna isn't that big and heavy.

"Yes, he's tired" the girl's only reply. She doesn't even know yet the real name of 'Dame-Tsuna'. She can't call her like 'Mrs. Dame-Tsuna' or something like that. _'Respect the elders'_

"Is that so? Hmm" Nana seems troubled.

"Why don't you come at our house?" she blurted out. The girl was surprised. She doesn't even know these people and now they're inviting her at their house already? _That was a fast socializing technique. _

"Is that okay?" the girl asked.

"Of course! You're Tsu-kun's friend right?" she asked. Me? His friend? I don't even know him!

"That's right, in that way, we can help you around, here in Namimori" Reborn said. The girl thought for awhile. She's also going to be living here anyway.

"Okay" the girl smiled. "I'll be carrying him on the way though" she referred to Tsuna.

"Thank you for carrying my son!" Nana said.

"Okay. Anyway, this is Aunt Nana, Tsuna's mother, and the one you're carrying is Sawada Tsuna or, let's just say, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn introduced. _**So, Tsuna was his real name at all. Great. **_

"What about you? What's your name?" Reborn asked. He forgot to ask the girl's name all the way!

"I'm Aizen Sakiko-san. Nice to meet you all!" the girl that is said to be Sakiko, smiled cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Finally! Aizen's sister is introduced!<p>

Whew! Reviews Minna! Slow Update because I'm doing my other Fan Fictions


End file.
